the_forgotten_herofandomcom-20200215-history
Aecna (Player)
The main character and the only playable character in the game. Background Child of Loscus, King of Abdera and goddess, Artemis. From a young age, he was able to communicate with animals and used that power to train the animals to become messengers to the outside world has he was banned from leaving the castle after an assassination attempt was made on the character as a baby. Through the years, and with practice, Aecna eventually masters the use of his power. While in the castle, he also learned how to wield a sword and shield with a high degree of mastery. It can be noted that the sword Aecna uses, is longer than most swords and is made of a material lighter than bronze, allowing him speed as the character slashes through any obstacle. Gameplay The game begins with a short introduction to the conception of Aecna, the child of King Loscus and goddess Artemis. It reveals the story of how assassins attempt to take his life on the order of King Loscus's real wife, who was angered at the fact she could not conceive a son herself. The King sends his wife off into exile and paranoid for his son's life, he forces Aecna to never leave the castle grounds. During that time of intense fear, Aecna discovers his talent for understanding animal body languages and becomes able to communicate with them. He also learns how to wield a sword and shield. Throughout the years, Aecna learns of the stories of the great heroes and dreams to become the ultimate hero by defeating all them. On Aecna's 15th birthday, he is granted permission to leave the castle grounds on the condition of helping the people of the town. This is where the game begins. In order to leave the village, Aecna must complete 10 Civilian Missions which range from catching missing chickens, to tracking down a suitor accused of trying to steal a man's wife away. Once 10 Civilian Missions are completed, Aecna is free to leave the town. King Loscus sends his blessing along with a horse, sword, shield and a piece of a deer's antler, a memento from his mother Artemis. Civilian Missions One of the goals in the game is to spread the name and legacy in order to become a hero. By completing missions given by the people of the country, Aecna (player) can gain recognition. Also, some civilians with specific jobs (food vendor, blacksmith, information broker etc) will give perks after completing their missions. Power Up Bandits, runaway soldiers, mythical creatures and many other obstacles will get in the way during the game. These are opportunities to improve and level up skills such as defense, attack, agility, intelligence, and special ability. Herakles Herakles, first boss level hero Aecna (player) encounters. After completing 10 Civilian Missions in Aecna (player)'s hometown, the player is allows to venture out. Once approaching Mycenae, talking to the farmers and townspeople, he finds out about Herakles, the man who completed The Twelve Labours. Using hints that the townspeople will give everytime Aecna (player) completes a Civilian Mission, and by using his skills to communicate with animals; he discovers Herakles deep in a cave. Herakles is in the midst of complete a thirteenth labour, slaying a Cyclops. Aecna (player) steps in and becomes a distraction for Herakles as the Cyclops flees. In his anger, Herakles confronts Aecna (player). Penthesilea The second boss level hero to appear in the game is Penthesilea. In another effort to take down Troy, the Greek army notices 13 people with a different armour than the Trojans. It wasn't Greek armour either. It was actually the Amazons, 13 female warriors who allied themselves with the Trojans in this war. Aecna (player) begins his fight on the outskirts making his way towards the wall where at the gates stood a woman with an impeccable aura. It was Penthesilea, the Queen of the Amazons, and their greatest warrior. She's here to fight Achilles, who she claims is the greatest warrior. Mistaking Aecna (player) has a close comrade of Achilles, Penthesilea challenges Aecna (player) has a warm up match. Achilles The third boss level hero Aecna (player) encounter is Achilles. He is a formidable opponent with on only one weakness, the mortality in his heel. Aecna (player) encounters Achilles at the base camp of the Greeks on the shore of Troy. To gain the trust of the Greek army, Aecna (player) performs miscellaneous tasks for the soldiers until he is recruited into the army. He participates in the Trojan War, and witnesses from afar the death of Patroklus. During Patroklus's funeral, Achilles hosts a series of funeral games which becomes mini-games in which Aecna (player) can increase his abilities. He wanders along the beach that night and happens upon Priam, looking for Achilles to retrieve Hektor's body back. Aecna (player) helps Priam to Achilles's tent only to be called out for being a traitor. The second boss stage begins. Pandora Pandora is the fourth boss level hero encounters. Aecna (player) encounters a butterfly which the character cannot communicate with. This peeks his curiosity and follows the mysterious butterfly. The main character is led to a town where everyone is bleak, gloomy and sick. Through Civilian Missions, the the mood of the town begins to change and Aecna (player) learns that Pandora resides somewhere in the town and that her misfortunes caused the town much grief. In an attempt to break through the misfortune and to let Pandora experience happiness, Aecna (player) fights to break the evil surrounding her. Odysseus The final boss level hero of the game is Odysseus. Upon hearing that Odysseus as returned to his palace in Ithaca, Aecna (player) rushes to the town in hopes of defeating the hero. He arrives just as Odysseus begins killing the suitors for trying to steal his wife, Penelope, and spoiling away his wealth. When Aecna (player) reaches the castle, he is first greeted by Odysseus's son Telemachus who believes that he is another suitor. Telemachus warns about Odysseus rage. Once inside the castle, Odysseus mistakes Aecna (player) for another suitor and the former begins attacking the latter. Powers Animal Telepathy Able to understand the body language and thoughts of any animals he makes eye contact with. But this is only the case for normal animals, mythical creatures are immune to his powers. Master Swordsman Learning how to protect himself after a failed assassination attempt, his mastery of the sword developed over years with the help of the best teachers and his natural born talent.